


What Happens on Yavin 4

by Slittherwolfe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot, Smut, but not too much, well i'm a disappointment to my parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slittherwolfe/pseuds/Slittherwolfe
Summary: Rey goes in search of her master.Alternatively: What happens on Yavin 4 stays on Yavin 4Written for the More Than Love RFFA series!





	What Happens on Yavin 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becuille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becuille/gifts).



> Welp, this is my attempt at this prompt:
> 
> Rey realizes Kylo is a masochist. Maybe this could be a canon divergence where he is training her, and he uses it to coax out her dark side, or whatever you like. I'm cool with anything dark, coercion, manipulation etc. Bonus for both of them manipulating each other. 
> 
> It may be completely shit but this is my attempt at some cohesive smut wow never thought i'd ever say that.  
> now excuse me, I'm going to hell.

Rey’s breath left her lungs in a violent rush as her back slammed against the training mat. Her vision blurred, swirls of black and white dancing across her eyes. She managed to push herself up onto her elbows, though her head spun dizzyingly as she did so.

“Get up,” Ren snapped mercilessly, clipping her on the back of the head with the training staff. She hissed in outrage and lunged at him, ignoring the pain still pounding through her body. She managed to stumble a few steps before collapsing directly at his feet, much to his evident amusement.

“Use the Force,” he told her, nudging her not unkindly with his foot. “Concentrate it, funnel it into you. Take what you need.”

Rey huffed, but did as he bid. She closed her eyes and reached out. She could feel the threads of the Force surrounding her. They wove in and out of each other, connecting her to everything. The raw power that emanated from it echoed in her bones. Her mind tugged at a few of the threads, as if to test them, before wrapping tightly around them and yanking. Rey felt the Force wash through her, clearing her head and dulling the painful throbs of her worn-out muscles.

She opened her eyes and came face-to-face with Ren. He was kneeling, a position that, to Rey, seemed so out of character for him. A slight smirk, equal parts smug and proud, adorned his lips. He exhaled sharply in what was probably the closest thing to a laugh that he’d ever get.

“Well done, apprentice,” he murmured in approval. “You’ve come far since I found you.”

“Thank you, master,” Rey replied, bowing her head. She stiffened in trepidation when Ren’s gloved fingers gripped her chin and forced it back up. A shiver of… something… raced down her spine as he studied her. His eyes flickered over her face, taking in every single detail of her with such intensity that it was almost unnerving. Rey licked her lips nervously and she could swear that she saw the muscles in his jaw twitch.

“Keep your eyes trained on your enemy when you’re fighting,” Ren said slowly. He released her from his grip and stood back up. “It would be so easy to kill you, if I wanted to. My saber through your back. You’d have no idea it was even coming.”

Rey bit back a feral growl. “I’m trying, master. It’s just…”

“You’re not on Jakku anymore, Rey. You aren’t just fighting common criminals and thieves.”

“I _know_.”

Ren smiled coldly. “Prove it,” he said. “Pick up your staff and prove it to me.”

Rey’s hand shot out and she summoned her staff back to her. It flew across the room in a flash, landing with a painful slap against her palm. She gripped it tightly as she rose, staring down her master, who had begun to circle her. Her eyes never once strayed from his, the electric bond that connected them intensifying with every second of their mental show-down.

Ren struck out, staff cutting through the air with a violent hiss. Rey barely had enough time to react. She brought her own staff up to deflect his blow. The shockwaves of the impact ricocheted through her arms, and she dug her feet into the mat as the force of it sent her skidding backwards. Rey managed to twist out from underneath him, ducking under his arm and quickly whipping around so as not to take her eyes off of him.

She swept her staff around, catching Ren in the calves. With a loud swear, he stumbled forward, hair falling into his eyes. This gave Rey an opportunity to slam her weapon into his stomach. Ren doubled over as she knocked him off his feet. His staff flew across the room and he landed on the mat with a thud.

“Good enough for you, _master_?” she spat out, jabbing his chest with the blunt end of the staff. Ren’s eyes were burning, his eyebrows furrowed in anger as he looked up at her. She pressed the staff harder against his ribcage, eliciting a barely audible grunt of pain from him. Triumph bubbled up inside her as she looked down on her bested master.

“Surrender,” she ordered.

Ren glared up at her. He tried wriggling out from underneath the butt of the staff, but that only made Rey press it harder against him. She pinned him to the ground with the Force, forming unbreakable manacles around his limbs. His chest heaved up and down heavily, mouth twitching with the effort of trying to escape.

“Kylo Ren, I order you to surrender,” she repeated in a low snarl. He managed to shake his head.

She felt his power, dark and explosive, rising up against hers, pushing back against the restraints holding him down. Rey gritted her teeth and doubled her efforts, the Force flowing through her so strongly she thought she was going to combust. Ren struggled for a minute more before she felt his darkness ebbing away.

“Surrender,” she whispered breathlessly.

Ren nodded. With a thankful sigh, Rey let him go. As soon as he did, however, Ren grabbed her and threw her down, pinning her down with his own body so that she couldn’t escape. She yelled out indignantly, trying to kick or punch any part of him she could get to. She could feel his training staff pressing up against her stomach, keeping her in place.

“Never give your enemy the option of surrender, Rey,” he growled. “Make sure they’re dead before you turn your back.” She could feel his breath on her face, smell the salt on his skin. She tried to steady the frantic beating of her heart, but to no avail. She felt so small beneath him, powerless. Rey knew that, physically, she would never be able to best him.

Ren rolled off of her and leaped up, stalking out of the training room abruptly.

Only a few minutes after she left did she realize that his training staff was still all the way on the other side of the room.

 

* * *

 

It had been almost a fortnight since Kylo Ren had been seen on Starkiller Base.

At first, she wasn’t worried. She’d run through the form exercises he’d given her until the bell in the corridor ran, signaling the second shift change of the evening and four hours since she’d started. He hadn’t shown up in that time, even when Rey called down the Force bond. He sent one of his Knights the next day, but their duel was laughably short. Rey had felled him in a matter of minutes without even breaking a sweat. No one had come the day after- word of her sound victory had spread, apparently, and the other Knights didn’t want their reputation ruined by a Jakku nobody.

On the fifth day of his absence she tried contacting him again, but she found nothing but the durasteel barrier that kept his mind closed off from the world. He usually brought it down whenever they were training, or weakened it just enough so that Rey could get in, but today was different. Rey had collapsed in exhaustion trying to get through.

On day seven, word reached her that he was on a mission off-planet. The red haired general who had delivered the news to her had looked overly smug, she thought, and she had almost considered taking her saber to him in order to extort more information. Almost.

For the past week, she’d been wandering around Starkiller aimlessly. She’d given up on training altogether, the times between each session getting further and further each time. Mostly, she just slunk around trying to pick up any snippets of information as to Kylo Ren’s whereabouts. The best she got was from a sanitation worker- FN-2187, she recalled- who said he overheard Phasma and a general discussing ‘that insolent banthabrain’s mission to Yavin something-or-the-other’.

She had researched Yavin on the HoloNet that evening, but found nothing more than its coordinates and basic environmental stats. But coordinates were enough, she reasoned. All she needed now was a ship.

The docking station was bustling with white-clad troopers. The majority of them were unloading the cargo ships while a few were standing guard with blasters bigger than Rey’s arms.

 _What’s the point,_ she thought to herself as she hurried across the room, keeping her head down and hoping that no one would question her. She had gotten her hands on some black clothes, certain that her usual brown and beige attire would attract attention, and hoped that they would be enough to get her past all the security.

It was not.

“Excuse me, but I’m going to have to see your identification,” a stormtrooper garbled out through his helmet, a hand tightly gripping Rey’s arm. She panicked, heart racing as she scrambled to come up with a way out of the situation.

 _Use the Force,_ a voice in her head whispered. It sounded scarily like Ren, but it couldn’t be; the Force bond still felt dead.

“You don’t want to look at my identification,” Rey commanded. She sounded different even to her own ears, her voice fluid and assertive.

“I don’t have to look at your identification,” the stormtrooper repeated. He released Rey’s arm and turned away, waving the rest of his team back.

Rey let out a heavy sigh of relief. She looked around warily before setting off again, this time tugging the force around her to create a sort of shield. This plan seemed to work much better than her previous put-your-head-down-and-hope-for-the-best approach, she had to admit. She managed to get on board a small, unmanned cargo barge and immediately headed for the cockpit.

 She slumped down into the chair and quietly thanked the force before turning her attention to the console. It seemed relatively standard-issue, nothing she hadn’t seen before. Rey flipped a few switches and settled her hands on the control wheel as the ship rumbled to life. She could faintly hear the cries of the surrounding stormtroopers and her urgency ramped up. She willed the ship upwards, pulling the throttle as hard as she could. The cargo-barge shot out of the docking station, leaving at least a hundred troopers pissed off and knocked down from the force of its thrust.

Rey whooped jubilantly as she steered the ship out of the atmosphere. She logged in the coordinates for Yavin 4 with a giddy grin on her face, mentally calculating the amount of time it would take to reach the planet.

“A couple of days at the most,” she mumbled to herself as she studied the map she had just pulled up. The majority of her journey was simply getting to the nearest hyperspace lane, and then it would be smooth flying from there.

 

* * *

 

Rey arrived at the Yavin system four days later, tired out of her mind, parched, and ready to kill Kylo Ren.

She stumbled out of the ship as soon as she landed on the surface of Yavin 4, one of the only habitable moons in the system, half-dazed by the days of sheer boredom and dehydration. The first thing she had done was Force-summon clean water and gulp it down desperately. Tears of relief flowed down her cheeks as she staggered through the dense forest, kissing the rough bark of the trees as she went by.

 _Kylo Ren, get your kriffing ass down here,_ she thought deliriously, knowing that he wouldn’t hear. She clawed at the wall of his mind, leaving deep, jagged scars in its surface. She felt pain shoot through her head, a shriek of pain tearing itself from her lips as she did so.

A familiar, cold energy swept over her, washing away the stabbing pain in her mind. Her senses sharpened and her thoughts slowed.

Kylo Ren stood before her. He looked just as haggard as she must have looked, all wild hair and bloodshot eyes. His clothes looked dusty, as if he had been sleeping on the ground for days on end.

“What are you doing here?” he growled.

Rey lifted her chin and looked down her nose at him. “It’s been two weeks, master. Two weeks with no word about your whereabouts. As your apprentice-”

“As my apprentice, you’re supposed to follow orders and stay put,” Ren snarled. He paced back and forth, gloved hands twitching in agitation. He whipped around to face her, hands outstretched. Rey stumbled away out of instinct, but stopped when her back hit something.

“You aren’t supposed to follow me on official First Order missions,” he said, his voice dangerously soft. He had pinned her against the tree. His arms bracketed her, causing Rey’s heart to beat madly with fear. She was defeated.

“I was worried, master,” she whispered. They were almost nose-to-nose now, so Rey turned her head to the side to avoid his eyes.  She could still feel them burning into her neck, watching her fluttering pulse and taking note of everything his mere presence did to her.

Ren chuckled. The sound startled Rey. She’d never heard him laugh before, never even caught him smiling. She dared to flick her eyes back up to his and found them still trained on hers.

“Why?” he asked. He drew back slightly, enough to give Rey room to breathe but not quite enough to take away that feeling of helplessness.

“You cut me out,” Rey told him. “You just left me there, with nothing to do and no one to turn to. I don’t belong there, with those people.”

“Where do you belong, Rey of Jakku?” he asked her.

“I-” she began, but abruptly broke off. She frowned. “I don’t know.”

Ren nodded once. He took his hands away from the tree and turned so that his back faced Rey.

“Do you know what this place was?” He didn’t seem to be talking to her, even though he was asking a question. “It was a Jedi training academy,” he continued. “The first one in almost thirty years. Luke Skywalker and all his weaklings hid away here for years, trying to build up the Order again. It didn’t work, of course; I took care of that years ago.”

“This was a Jedi academy?” Rey scanned her surroundings again. She noticed things she hadn’t before. The rocks she just presumed were boulders or random structures were actually worn stones that would have once mad a building. She spotted carvings on the sides of trees, the familiar rebel seal, the Republic one, and a few foreign symbols she had never seen before.

The buzzing sound of Ren’s lightsaber snapped her out of her reverie. She jerked her head up and saw him swinging it around haphazardly, the blade scorching deep black lines into the trees. Rey watched as they began to get more controlled, more deliberate, until he was hacking at the trees and blocks on the ground like a madman. She felt the Force rolling off of him in dark, treacle-thick waves.

 _Burn it down, destroy it, bury it,_ it whispered. _Turn it to rubble, to dust. Let go of the past. Kill it. Destroy it. Kill it, kill it, kill it, kill-_

“Stop!” Rey shrieked, igniting her own lightsaber as she rushed forward. She managed to get underneath, bringing her lightsaber up to meet his in an explosion of red sparks. Her arms shook from the force of the blow.

“Don’t let it consume you,” she grunted, pushing Ren back. She brought her saber sweeping up, slicing through fabric and flesh as she did so.

Ren roared in pain and staggered back, clutching his cheek in pain. His eyes were livid and glowing red from the reflection of his blade.

“Is it the light calling to you?” Ren demanded. He surged forward with renewed energy. He slowly beat Rey back, strike after strike forcing her to take one step away from him. Her blood sang with fear and adrenaline, those two things the only reason she wasn’t skewered on the end of Ren’s saber. She met every single one of his blows, but her body weakened with every second. Her muscles screamed for release as she clambered across boulders and fended off Ren’s savage assault.

“Don’t give into the light, Rey,” Ren hissed.

“Please, just stop it, Kylo!” she shrieked. “What’s gotten into you?”

She cried out as one of the crossguards seared into her forearm. The acrid smell of burning flesh rose up and threatened to bring up the little food she had in her stomach. Ren dug it in deeper, dragging it across her skin to make a gruesome, charred red rift in her arm.

Rey’s lightsaber fell to the ground. She clutched at Ren’s sleeves in an attempt to stay upright, but the pain coursing through her body threatened to knock her down.

“Use it,” he whispered into her ear. “What can the light give you that the dark side can’t? Don’t you remember anything I taught you? Use the pain, let your power feed off of it.”

Rey shook her head. She tried futilely to blink away the tears forming in her eyes. “I can’t,” she whimpered.

“Yes, you can.” His arm came around her waist, bringing her flush against his body and steadying her. “Try.”

She drew in a shuddering breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel Ren in the corner of her mind, whispering words that she couldn’t make out through the veil of searing, red-hot agony. Rey tore at the pain, ripping it to shreds and using it to drag the Force towards her. It was so much easier than last time, as if the more pain there was the easier it became. She could feel it shooting through her limbs, giving he strength she didn’t even know she could possess. Her hand twitched and Ren went flying across the clearing, hitting the ground with a grunt. She held out her hand and his lightsaber tore itself from him and flew across to land in Rey’s grip.

“Is that what you wanted?” she growled, tossing the saber to the side. It shattered on impact, scraps of metal flying everywhere and the red crystal at its core exposed.

Rey crouched down next to Ren. He looked up at her with a dazed expression, one eye swollen shut and the skin around it coated with a thick sheen of blood.

“Yes,” he replied. Rey’s eyes couldn’t help but wander down and stare at his lips as his tongue darted out to wet them. Her face flamed up, not from exertion, but from something else that she couldn’t name. She quickly looked away as the reality of what she had just done set in.

“Rey.” Ren’s voice was softer than she’d ever heard it. “Look at me.”

She reluctantly turned back around, her eyes flitting from the ground back to Ren. She found that she couldn’t look him directly in the eye; there was something burning in them that scared her more than the pull to the dark had.

 _No,_ look _at me,_ Ren repeated through their bond. Rey felt the mental barriers he’d kept up for weeks fall, revealing the torrid, jumbled up mess of his mind.

A tangle of words and sounds and images flooded her head, all so lewd and _wrong._ Their naked bodies pressed together, moving together. A hundred kisses all over her body. Tender bites on her neck, down to her breasts, her stomach, her-

“Kriff it,” she whispered before launching herself at Kylo.

Their lips crushed together violently, the taste of blood and sweat invading Rey’s mouth as she opened up to him. The kiss was a messy, sloppy clashing of tongues and teeth, but the enthusiasm they both put into it more than made up for it. It was almost as savage as their fight had been. Rey pushed him back down to the ground and straddled him, the friction it caused making her hiss in pleasure.

Ren nipped at her lower lip hard enough to draw blood before breaking the kiss. When Rey cried out in protest, he grinned devilishly. She yanked his head down to the crook of her neck in a wordless command, and he complied. He placed hot, wet kisses along the curve of her shoulder. He moved his lips across her collarbone next, his hands kneading her ass as he did so. Rey ground against him, whimpering at the shocks of pleasure ricocheting around inside her.

“Is this wrong?” Ren murmured against her neck. He drew circles with his tongue as he roved up to her jawline.

“No-ow!” Rey cried out as he bit down into the soft flesh of her neck harden than she had expected. Tears welled at the sudden pain. She tried pushing him away, but his grip was vice-like on her hips.

“Do you know how beautiful you look when you scream like that?” he asked her. He laved at the sore spot on her neck, dulling the pain with each flick of his tongue. Rey struggled against him for a minute before giving in and melting into him with a sigh, her head too jumbled up with that strange mix of pain and pleasure to react properly.

“What do you mean?” she managed to get out. Her head lolled back as one of his hands moved from her hips to her upper thigh. She heard the sound of fabric ripping and managed to open her eyes long enough to see Ren tearing her pants off of her. Heat welled at the junction between her thighs at the sight, the carnal action strangely turning her on.

Ren rolled over, bringing Rey with him. She squeaked in shock when her back hit the ground. Ren loomed over her, the blood from his gash dripping onto her face. Rey’s chest heaved heard with every breath, pressing her breasts against his chest every time it rose. Ren move a hand up to cup one through the thick fabric of her tunic, his fingers brushing over them. A shiver ran through Rey’s body as Ren started to unbutton her shirt. Rey clawed at his back to urge him to speed up, but he merely lowered his head down and placed a quick, chaste kiss on her lips.  

“What’s the fun in this if we don’t take our time,” he murmured, cocking his head slightly. Rey glared up at him before wriggling a hand between them and sliding it down his pants. His hand shook and he sucked in a sharp breath as soon as Rey took his cock in her hand. She stroked it at a languorous pace, smirking cruelly up at her master as she did so.

“Do you want me to take my time?” she purred, purposefully slowing down the movement of her hand until it almost stopped completely.

“Upon reevaluation, I’ve decided that it would be much better if we did it-”

“Faster.” The word was half command, half answer, but it got the message across. Ren tore open her tunic in a matter of seconds. His other hand had slid down to her slit, one of his fingers sliding into her. Rey moaned at the sensation of him inside her, canting her hips ever-so-slightly in search of the friction she craved. She wrapped her legs around his hips and drew him closer to him.

“Kriff, don’t stop!” she shrieked as he pumped his finger in and out of her, adding another when he felt that she was ready. Which she most definitely was. His thumb found her nub and her hips bucked upwards as he drew tight circles around it. His own arousal flooded her mind through the bond, amplifying everything she felt by a thousand times. Her legs began to quiver as she rose higher and higher. Her breathing started to come in shallow pants as she got closer to the edge, and then-

Her world shattered, bright white lights flashing and dancing in front of her eyes. Rey’s muscles quivered with every wave of pleasure that coursed through her, through him, until it felt like she would combust with it.

“Ren…” she sighed breathlessly as she came back down. She looked at him through half-closed eyes, frowning when she saw that he still had his shirt on.

 _You’re overdressed for the occasion,_ Rey thought.

Ren cocked an eyebrow at her but began unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged it off, revealing a wide expanse of pale, scar-marked skin. Constellations of freckles adorned his torso, and Rey bet that she could spend every minute of the day studying them and still not get bored.

“Turn around,” he ordered quietly.

She complied straight away, raising herself up onto her forearms. She peered back and saw Ren taking his cock out of his pants. She unconsciously licked her lips and her mouth dried up at the sight.

 _R’iia, he’s huge,_ she thought, momentarily forgetting that he could hear everything she thought. Ren’s lips quirked slightly, but quickly settled back into his usual stony-faced expression.

 _Turn back around,_ Ren ordered. _No looking._

_Or what?_

_Or I’ll have to punish you_ , he replied, dead serious.

Rey laughed but turned her head back, even going so far as shutting her eyes.

Rey whimpered as the head of his cock nudged at her entrance. She leaned backward and he slipped into her easily. Ren groaned as he pressed further into her, his fingers digging into her hips. Only when he was fully sheathed within her did he loosen his grip.

Rey shifted slightly, trying to accommodate his vast length. She winced at the stinging sensation she felt, though managed to ignore it.

 _Does it hurt?,_ Ren asked. He pulled out an inch, but the friction only made the sharp pain worse.

 _A little,_ Rey admitted. _But not so much that we have to stop._

_Good._

Ren began moving slowly. With each stroke, the pain lessened until there was almost none at all. Rey could feel the beginnings of her second orgasm building up inside her. She started to move her hips to match Ren’s rhythm, but a sudden, sharp slap on her backside stopped her.

Rey gasped as his hand struck her, more out of surprise than pain.

“Did I tell you that you could move?” Ren asked her coldly.

Rey shook her head.

“Then why did you?”

“I-”

His hand came down again, harder this time. Rey audibly yelped, the force of the slap pushing her forward slightly. She bit her lip to keep from keening as he began to move again, gradually getting faster.

“Don’t speak,” he ordered. Rey nodded frantically in compliance, squeezing her eyes shut as he slapped her again. She didn’t know if it was pain or pleasure-or both- that she was feeling, but she found that she didn’t care much. All she did care about was getting what she wanted at the moment.

“Don’t look.”

“What if I do?” Rey stammered.

“What do you think?” he asked, panting hard.

Rey turned back and looked him square in the eyes. “Show me,” she told him. She saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and his eyes widen at her brashness.

Rey watched as he raised his hand, biting her lip as he brought it down against her skin. She moaned loudly, urging him on. She kept looking as he spanked her in time with his thrusts, watched as his face contorted in ecstasy, even when her neck began to hurt, she still watched. His mind was bared open to the world, full of incoherent words and images of her. She could feel everything he felt, the heat of herself around his length, the feel of her own skin beneath his hands, red and hot where he had struck it, the mounting pressure of an orgasm about to rip through his body. Their breaths quickened together, both of them desperate to reach their peak. Ren didn’t care anymore whether Rey moved against him. His hands had settled on her body, now gripping her waist tightly.

They came together, their groans mingling into one as her inner muscles pulsed around him and he spilled his seed deep into her. They collapsed onto the ground, Ren’s arms still wrapped around Rey.

 

* * *

 

“That can’t happen again,” she told Ren as she slipped her arms back into the sleeves of her now-ruined shirt.

He nodded. “It shouldn’t have happened in the first place."

Rey swallowed the lump forming at the back of her throat and turned away from him.

 _It's for the best,_ she told herself sternly as they made their way back to his Upsilon command shuttle- the stolen cargo ship abandoned at this point. But as she glanced back at him, a little voice in the back of her head couldn't help but wonder if she was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry  
> for everything  
> sorry to my parents  
> to my readers  
> to my computer, Elizabeth


End file.
